


Last Gift From An Old Mentor

by janai



Series: The Rebirth Years [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), dupicate doctor
Genre: Gen, No Smut, Romance, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Metacrisis Doctor and Rose are nearing the end of their forever when they receive a gift from a long, lost mentor.





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> With the end of my 17 year marriage, I returned to my Who roots for comfort.  
> I loved when Rose was given the Metacrisis Doctor and irked at the BBC for not doing a mini-series or movie special about them. I discovered Archives and found that I was not the only one yearning for more adventures with this enigmatic couple. I have seen very few fics about them nearing the end of their lives and, one day, this story popped into my head.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

In a darkened room of a small villa, an ancient looking man sat at an ornate wooden desk. His face was deeply lined and papery white, his hair silver and wispy. He wore heavy brocade robes in gold and maroon and a gold skullcap sat on the desk to his right. On the opposite side of the desk was a small brazier from which a sweet scented smoke wafted upwards. He held a red gemstone in his blue veined hands which glowed brightly with a golden iridescence. In front of him on the desk was a small, ornate box on top of which rested a gleaming, smooth stone. There was a spark of white light inside which cast iridescent shimmers around the deep sapphire colored gem.  
The old man looked, for all purposes, like a statue carved from alabaster stone. Only the twitching of his eyes under the paper thin, blue veined lids marked that he was alive. He had sat thus for many days and did not require food or drink. His metabolism was just ticking over so that he could focus his energy to his brain. A slight frown creased between his brows for an instant before relaxing. The glow of life slowly came back into his cheeks and a tiny smile quirked the edges of his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at the jewel on the desk. “Found you." he whispered in satisfaction.

********

Rose Tyler was enjoying the warmth of the slightly green sun in the turquoise sky. She wore sunglasses, a sundress and her feet were bare. For being 108 years old, she still looked remarkably well. Her face may have been lined with wrinkles and the skin thinner, but her cheeks still had a soft flush of pink. Her silver hair still had flecks of golden color and she was not wearing any make-up. She was a bit heavier than in her youth, the results of bearing three children, but her muscle tone was good beneath the aged skin. A sharp snore caused her to look over to the left where the tall, lanky form of the Doctor rested. A floppy hat covered most of his face and a stalk of purple grass lay limp in the corner of his mouth. He wore a loose Oxford, blue dress pants and red trainers. They were resting on a blanket with a small picnic basket on green, purple edged grass. Bright jewel toned insects flitted about and and the musical tones of birdlike creatures drifted from the nearby forest.

She reveled in his presence and felt lucky to have him. The Doctor had suffered a stroke a little over 2 years ago. It had been one of the worst days of her life to date when he had had awoken dazed and confused. He couldn’t speak very well and his face was pinched from pain. Rose had grabbed her cell phone and a few moments later the Torchwood medical helicopter had touched down in the back yard. They were whisked to Torchwood's infirmary while the medics work on the Doctor, giving him an IV and testing his vitals. Rose had bitten her left thumbnail till it bled and tears flowed down her face. 

“It looks like he had a stroke," one medic said looking at her. Her heart skipped several beats and fear washed over her body. She broke her gaze away from the Doctors face as the helicopter swung sharply to the right and quickly spiraled down to the landing pad. Medics waited for them on the ground and they sprang into action the moment the helicopter landed. The Doctor was quickly transferred to a gurney and and they rushed to the open doors of emergency entrance. 

Rose stood in the waiting room feeling frightened and helpless. Her closest living child arrived quickly and rushed in to hug her, his face wet with tears. He was tall, skinny and favored his father in looks and dress. Her cell phone started ringing non-stop as their other children and grandchildren called. It seemed to take forever before Dr. Stanton came out from emergency room; by then, the waiting room was filled with family, friends and staff.

“He had a stroke but we were able to stabilize him," he said looking down at Rose with a sympathetic look. “I would daresay that his Time Lord constitution saved his life.”

“Will…he be alright?" Rose asked in a shaky voice. Her son had his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

“He will, but it will take time and physical therapy. Not, I might add, as long as a normal human being, but long enough. He will still have some disability but can live a fairly normal life.” His words flowed over Rose like a soft blanket and she fainted from exhaustion into the arms of her son.

A bit over a year later and the left corner of his mouth still curved down slightly and his left arm was a bit thinner. He had carved a wooden cane, inscribed with the intricate circle writing of the Gallifreyan language, for use when he was tired. He slept more now but that was a small price to pay to have him alive and with her.

With a snort the Doctor suddenly sat straight up, the hat tumbled to the ground, and he hissed in pain. He had arthritis in his shoulders.

“Oi," he muttered indignantly and ran a hand through his bushy silver hair. He looked over at Rose with a grimace and then smiled at the sight of her. She returned the smile, not seeing the wrinkles and liver spots on his face, just the face of her beloved husband. “I really wish I would not do that," he mumbled. She handed him a silver flask with the logo EverChill and 2 tiny pills. He took the pills and chased them with a long draft of ice cold water.

"Its getting late," Rose murmured, loath to leave. The sun was starting to sink and a slight chill touched the breeze. The Doctor took a deep breath and sadly agreed with her. Grabbing his cane, he stood up carefully with a slight tremor. Damn his body, he thought bitterly, it sucked to be old. Still, 988 years was better than he had hoped when he was reborn half-human.

Rose had gathered up the remnants of the picnic and the blanket once he tottered off of it. His left leg had suffered the most from his illness and now he could not walk far without his cane. The pair slowly made their way up to the TARDIS and opened the door. One last look at the peaceful world, knowing this would be the last time they would visit, and they went inside. With a dull thud, the light on top of the TARDIS started blinking and with a groaning whine, it faded away. 

********

A few years later the couple rested on an overstuffed couch in the library of the TARDIS. Blankets covered their laps as they watched a 4-D video of the family reunion held a month ago. It had been a joyful gathering as they celebrated their lives together. Family, friends and Torchwood staff had filled the Tyler mansion to bursting. Games and amusement rides for the children and adults alike with plenty of food and drink. Notably missing were Pete and Jackie Tyler, who had passed away peacefully within 2 weeks of each other. Their portrait was flanked by flowers and stood in a prominent place of honor. At the end of the 3 day festivities, the Doctor and Rose announced that they would be retiring with the TARDIS to finish their lives together. The stuff of legends in the TARDIS as was proper. Before leaving, they handed out the deeds for the mansion and properties as well as their final Will and Testament. There were buckets of tears shed as they hug and kissed everyone before leaving in the TARDIS.

“I am so glad that we had this reunion," Rose smiled as she cuddled closer to the Doctor. 

“Me too," he replied with a smile. “We had a brilliant life didn’t we? I don’t think that we could have asked for more.” He leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. “Still…..” he broke off looking sad, “I don’t want us to go." She reached over to touch his cheek.

“Me neither, Love." They shifted so that they could kiss then nestled closer together, if that was possible, and watched the blue and green flames in the fireplace.

********

POP!

Rose stirred from her sleep, they had fallen thus on the couch, and looked around with bleary eyes. She had heard odd sound which was out of place in the TARDIS.

“Doctor”, she gently shook him awake and he opened one eye. “I heard a noise, a popping sound." He opened his other eye and they slowly disentangled from each other. “I think it came from the control room.” 

"Right," he murmured, grabbing his cane and standing up painfully.

The control room was dark at first then lightened up as the TARDIS felt their presence. They looked around the room; at the faded and rough coral columns limed with orange light. The Doctor moved to the controls, his eyes had spied something out of place. As he approached, putting his glasses on, he saw a small ornate box sitting on the console. The box had a circular fan shape on top which looked like the furled petals of a daisy. Gasping, he froze as his eyes widened in total shock. Rose saw his posture and hobbled over. “What is it, love?” she asked and then saw the box he was staring at.

“Oh, it’s lovely,"she murmured as she took a closer look at the enameled paint. Then she froze as she recognized the circular language of Gallifrey. She shook her head in disbelief and looked up to her Doctor. His face was pasty white and his wrinkles looked more pronounced. “What’s wrong?” she asked, fear beginning to creep into her heart. He broke his frieze and looked at her in astonishment.

To be continued.....


	2. Salairius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sometimes a story has a mind of its own and takes off. This will be chapter 2 of 3. I hope you will stay tuned in for the final chapter which I am currently editing.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

“It’s a temporal time box, used by my race to send messages and the like. It can’t be…we never found them in this universe and they no longer exist in the other. Except for my selves, of course," he added.

“Then how can it be here?” she asked looking at it again and he shook his head in bewilderment. She moved closer and took his hand in hers.

“I don't know but we will find out." He reached out a trembling hand and touched the fan gently. There was a click, a whir, and then a hologram formed above it. If possible, the Doctors eyes widened even further. “It can’t be”, he muttered, “Salairius."

They stared at the image of the ancient face with the familiar skullcap of a Time Lord. Then it spoke.

“Doctor", The rich voice said, “I know you are very surprised to see your old mentor.” 

The Doctor nodded as if agreeing. 

“I have often checked on your welfare after you stole your TARDIS and ran away. You were less than adequate as a student and I knew your travels would be unique among our kind." There was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he continued speaking. "Shameful behavior really, for a Time Lord I might add. However, I expected nothing less. I might add that in your quest to save the universe you have been reckless. No Time Lord has ever used up so many regeneration cycles in such a short lifespan." The old Time Lord shook his head in amazement.

"Well, I...erm." The Doctor turned beet red and tugged at his left ear lobe in embarrassment.

"The last time that I searched and found your other self I was astounded that he had produced a metacrisis version of himself. Half Time Lord, half human...Impossible! Yet, if anyone could do that, it would be you. You have never have ceased to amaze me with your antics." He shook his head and the smile broadened. 

The Doctor was still blushing at that and Rose gave him a knowing grin.

"You are unique Doctor, a hybrid that should not exist. Your human consort is also unique, having touched the heart of your TARDIS and the Time Vortex. You have done many good deeds in your universe and have not left a trail of carnage like your other self. I suspect that your human half, and your Rose, have tempered your actions. You have made this old Time Lord very proud." He smiled then his expression grew serious. "However, I have searched the timelines and the future and found pivotal moments ahead in your reality. Pivotal movements which will need a push in the right direction. A push that can only be accomplished by a Time Lord, specifically, one half-human Time Lord."

"But, I'm dying," the Doctor murmured in confusion.

"There is only one way that I can help you to be there when you are needed." The petals of the box parted and fell away revealing the deep blue stone inside. The Doctors eyes had blown open as he tottered backwards in shock; only Rose's grip around his waist prevented him from falling.

"I know your are in shock, Doctor, but understand that I do not need this anymore. I am nearing the end of my final regeneration and I am content. It will soon be time to rest and I look forward to that peace. You, on the other hand, were granted one life with your metacrisis. You did not ask for this and I know it was difficult for you to accept." Another pause as if he was waiting for his worlds to sink in.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Roses voice was fearful and she looked warily at the stone "What is it?" The Doctor took in a deep gulp of air and looked at her. Before he could answer, Salairius continued. 

"I have done a bit of tinkering to accommodate for your human genes and those of your consort. " He paused, looking very serious."Use my gift wisely, Doctor, for I will not be able to reach out to you again." His face then softened and he looked serene and proud. "I have one more gift of knowledge for you. Gallifrey still stands thanks to your Time Lord selves, three of them in fact. Our race survives and hopefully this time future generations will learn humility. We are not Gods and should not act thus."

The Doctors knees had given way at this new revelation and Rose had lowered them both to the floor. Tears were running down his face which was lit with joy: he was not the last of his kind! Rose hugged him tightly knowing that her beloved full Time Lord would no longer have to feel guilt for the Time War.

The image of his teacher looked wistful as he spoke. "We will not speak or see each other again; I have sealed the rift I made in order to send this to you. This is my final gift to you, my son. Use it wisely." He smiled gently and the image faded away.

"Doctor....?" Rose asked as she looked at her husband. The Doctor was wiping tears from his face and trying to compose himself. "What is that stone and how can it help you?"

To be continued.....


	3. "Why My Choice?"

 

"Its a resurrection stone," he murmured in awe. His voice was dry from both shock and hope.

"A resurrection stone?" she asked, "As and bringing back the dead?"

"Not too far off, love. It is used to restore a regeneration to its user." He picked up the stone with reverence and looked at her. "Most Time Lords grew one to have in case of an emergency. If they died before they could regenerate or they needed another one after their allotment ran out. All council members were required to have one even if few ever used theirs. Salairius is a very powerful Time Lord, which is why he was able to find me in this parallel universe. For him to alter his stone and send it to us is a gift beyond measure."

Rose was drawn to the dull blue stone in a way she could not explain; she reached out to touch it and stopped her hand an inch away. "Is it safe for me to touch?" The Doctor smiled gently and held it out to her without a word. It was warm and felt waxy yet very much alive. She dropped her hand after the brief touch and looked up at him. "How does it work and what will it do to us?"

The Doctor drew in a breath and looked at his beloved Rose. "I am not sure...exactly. If I was my other self it would allow me to regenerate. Being that we are both part human....." He set the stone on the box then reached out to cup the side of her face. "We are both dying now and I do not think I can last much longer." He reached down to brush her lips with his. Her eyes were wide and he could see that tears were forming that would spill over soon. She moved forward to hug him fiercely and they stood thus for several moments. "It's your choice, beloved." he whispered in her ear.

Rose moved back and looked up at him in confusion. "Why my choice?"

He chuckled and touched her cheek. "Because I was always not giving you a choice, remember? It's only fair, now."

She shook her head in exasperation and then looked up with a small tongue touched grin. "Like there is any choice at this point." He smiled and took the stone in his good hand.

"Take my hand so that the stone rests in our palms." She did as he moved forward pinning their joined hands between their bodies. He touched his forehead to hers and their bond flared brightly. "Now, focus your mind on the stone and relax. Picture the stone in your mind, feel its warmth and energy."

"Will it hurt? I saw the pain that you were in when you regenerated."

"I don't know...it could, I guess." he nudged the tip of her nose with his. "Hold onto our bond, we will see this through together." He moved forward to kiss her as they closed their eyes and leaned into each other.

The stone began to glow with a soft white light and quickly brightened, enveloping them in a cocoon of energy.. A warm, fizzy feeling coursed through their bodies and mind as the glow intensified and took on a golden hue. Both noticed a suddenly prickly feeling that gradually became more painful. They could feel their cells being changed, rewritten; it felt like an electric current sizzling through every cell, vein and artery. They retreated deep into their bond, their conjoined minds swirled with thoughts of comfort and love as their bodies shuddered in pain. They could not see the bright, golden light which swept out to encase the TARDIS. Their bodies trembled in unison and a white light glowed bright in their minds. It became more difficult to think, to focus on their bond. They desperately reached out to each other as their senses began to flee. The light flared with the intensity of a super nova and a moment later, they felt nothing at all

*********

The Doctor was floating in a molten sea of liquid gold, his eyes closed. He could feel Rose's hand in his own but he could not open his eyes to look at her. He felt nothing; no pain, no emotions, no hunger, no time sense, just the feeling that his body was undulating gently. He felt like he was a piece of cork bobbing gently in a slow current. It was warm and quiet like a womb missing a heartbeat. Then a light sparked behind his eyelids and he felt like he rushing along a river full of rapids. Bobbing, swirling, riding up to the crest of a wave and sliding down the other side. The rapids became more violent as the current increased and he was bouncing towards a bright light on the horizon. He was pitched forward into the light and then everything went dark

The Doctor sat up with a start in the control room of the TARDIS; his eyes were wide and he was breathing rapidly. For a moment his brain refused to work then, very slowly, he became aware of his surroundings. In a daze he looked down at his hands and saw that the the skin was firm and pink. In wonder, he flexed his hands and examined them from every angle. Long slender fingers, trimmed nails, skinny wrists and young looking. In shock he brought his hands to touch his face, hair and neck. Smooth skin met his touch, a thick shock of wild hair, no wattle on his neck. He sucked in a deep breath and felt a surge of energy flow through his veins. He looked at his left arm which was no longer withered and twisted from his stroke and arthritis. Tears sprang to his eyes and a sob escaped from his lips. Another thought occurred and he looked wildly around to find Rose lying next to him.

"Rose." he whispered looking down at her. She was young and beautiful, her golden hair framing her unlined face. Her peaceful expression glowed with the blush of health. He reached over to touch her face, tears falling unchecked from his eyes. "Rose...my Rose......wake up."

She moaned softly and stirred as she woke up, stretching slightly. Her eyes opened and she stared blankly up at the Doctor without recognition.

"Rose, it's me." The Doctor leaned down to brush his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She looked at him first in confusion, then recognition and reached up to throw her arms around his neck.

"Doctor!" They sat up together, hugging each other tightly as the bond flared back to life in their minds. She pulled away to look at him in disbelief, shaking her head in confusion. With a start, she tried to look at everything at once. The control room, the Doctor, her hands and arms. Wonderingly, she reached up to touch her face then his. "Your so young....and you look the same." Tears dripped down her cheeks as she cupped his face. "It worked," she breathed softly and moved up to kiss him soundly. He hummed in his throat as they kissed and thoughts of shock, wonder and joy reverberated in their minds.

The Doctor broke loose and pulled them up to stand on shaky legs.

"How do I look?" she asked hesitantly, touch her face again.

"You look beautiful, Rose Tyler." he replied, his eyes shining with the love that he felt for her. He looked around the control room and spotted the full length antique mirror near the doors of the TARDIS. He smiled and tugged her hands and they moved quickly to said mirror. Their stared at their images in shock, wonder then delight. The Doctor pulled a variety of faces and peered closely at his image. Rose stared in wonder at herself, so young and vital and....

"We look the same....so young...but the same. We didn't change our appearances." She looked over at the Doctor who had stuck his tongue out at himself and waggled his eyebrows.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and looked over at her in delight. "Too human. I must say, I rather like this self so I am glad I did not change." He grinned broadly at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Me too." she flung her arms around him and he lifted her off her feet and twirled around and they laughed. Setting her back down, he looked around at the control room of the TARDIS and paused. The coral struts were smooth and sparkled with energy. The dull orange and pink color had brightened with notes of aqua and gold and she thrummed with energy. He walked over to the control column and rested his hands on a panel with reverence.

"She is young again, too." he sighed as he spun around on his heels and looked around. "Oh, you are gorgeous!" he shouted to his ship. He proceeded to move around the control panels, flipping switches and twisting dials. Rose watched him with delight. He was young, whole, vibrant with life again! She felt like she was in a dream and she didn't want the dream to end. The Doctor paused to run a hand through his hair and it stuck up in every direction. To see him like this after so long....she shook her head and nibbled on a thumbnail. It was beyond a miracle, beyond every hope she ever had and yet...

"For how long?" she asked as she moved closer to him. He stopped and stared at her as she repeated her question. "For how long....do we have?"

The joy left his face to be replaced by an expression of thoughtful contemplation. For a moment he stared at the dial he had been turning before he looked back up at her.

"A new lifetime, I think." He walked over to Rose and took her hands into his own. "Just like a full Time Lord. As long as we take care of each other and not get into to much danger." They both grinned knowingly at each other at his comment. "We can see our family again and go anywhere in time and space. See new places, right the wrongs, fight evil and such." He waggled his brows at her again. "Maybe, even have more...children." He murmured giving her a passionate kiss. He could feel her smile against his lips then felt her hand on his chest. He looked down at her with a smug grin.

"We can...talk about that another day," she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Right!" he said with a happy expression as he pushed away to move back to the controls. He looked up at her with a manic grin and his hands hovered over the switches. "Where do you want to go? Wait...I know...we could go back to Andro 3 for that ice cream that they make from pulverized sapphires...." He happily slapped at a few switches. "No... even better....Daria Grande for a second honeymoon." He leered at her and arched his left brow suggestively. With a wink he looked back down at his work, humming as he did so.

Rose shook her head at his antics and placed one hand on her hip and the other on the zipper of her gown. She slowly opened the zipper as she shot a sultry look his way. It took him a moment before he looked up and saw what she was doing. He froze and swallowed once as his expression glazed over.

"Or," She drawled suggestively as she dropped the gown to the floor and glanced in the direction of their bedroom, "we could test drive these now bodies of ours first. To make sure they work. Properly." Her voice and mind were full of promise as she gazed at him with desire.

The Doctor unfroze, swallowed again, and moved towards her as if in a trance. She swayed gently and with a sudden movement he swept her of her feet like a bride and kissed her soundly.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" He panted softly and brushed his nose against her hers.

She gave him her famous tongue-touched grin and kissed the tip of his nose as he carried her out of the control room.

The TARDIS dimmed the light to a soft glow and finished checking out her systems. The rush of energy gave her a thrill and she hummed in satisfaction. She had her Time Lord and her Bad Wolf back and she looked forwards to their next adventure.

Fini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of my story and I hope that you have enjoyed it.


	4. Tea for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their miraculous regeneration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to add a wee chapter...

 

Rose shifted to her side so that she could look at her beloved husband, the Doctor. That she was even awake before him was, in itself, very unusual. Especially since they had shagged until 3:12 a.m. TARDIS time; she had only slept just a few hours.

The object of her interest was lying on his back and snoring softly. He looked so young now with his smooth, unlined face and wild, gorgeous hair. He was slender again with that wiry build that she loved so much. And the sex! It had been so long since they had had such wild, lustful, bone jarring sex. The mere thought of their early morning escapade caused a thrill of warmth in her nether region.

The Doctor had stopped snoring and twitched as he slowly awakened from his deep sleep. He looked over to see his beautiful wife looking at him with a tongue-touched grin.

"No fair," he yawned, "not even awake yet." Stretching said long, lean frame, he gave her a heavy lidded look that spoke volumes.

The scent of hot tea suddenly filled the air like a siren's song and they both sniffed deeply. Two cups of the steaming beverage sat on top of Roses bedside dresser.

"Right," the Doctor sat up, "good ol' TARDIS, looking out for us." He looked upwards and smiled as he heard the happy hum of the ship in his mind.

Rose retrieved both mugs, handed one to him, and inhaled the sweet scent wafting up from the hot tea. She gingerly took a sip and found that it was the perfect temperature to drink.

"Oh this is heaven", she moaned softly.

The Doctor made a noise of appreciation as he drank half of his tea down. Smacking his lips happily, he wrapped his hands around the mug and closed his eyes.

"Almost better than sex," he murmured, "weeell, not even close...sex is numero uno, no contest. Maybe better than jam? Definitely!"

"Better than jam? Oh, now I know you've changed." Rose was giggling and laughed outright when he waggled his eyebrows.

"New, new, new Doctor," he commented, "new Rose..or is that new, new...after Bad Wolf...dunno." He finished his tea in two gulps and set the mug on his dresser. "Now....." He turned back to Rose and cuddled up to her like a cat, his brown eyes darkening as he gave her his most sultry look.

Rose looked down at his lean, handsome face and drained her mug. She could feel the wave of desire through their bond and felt the same way.

There was no need for them to leave their bed yet....

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to my father who suffered a debilitating stroke several years ago. I am grateful for every day that we have together.


End file.
